


Sherlollipops - Ouch

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morbidbydefault on ff.net prompted: Est. Sherlolly fic. Sherlock comes home to find Molly curled up in a ball crying in bed. He immediately freaks out and goes to hold her, but she freaks out more, and caves when he asks her to tell him what's wrong. So she shows him the ice pack that's resting on her bits, and then carefully shows him the chemical burn under it. She confesses a failed attempt at hair removal cream, and then Sherlock, graduate chemist and very generous boyfriend, takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Ouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



Molly wasn’t in the parlour or the kitchen. She wasn’t downstairs in Mrs. Hudson’s flat or upstairs in John’s old bedroom/the room they were slowly turning into a bit of a lab. She wasn’t out with friends, and she definitely wasn’t at work because today was her day off. The only door closed was the bedroom door, and it was there he found himself, somewhat at a loss because Molly in the bedroom with the door shut in the evening was never a good sign.

It wasn’t because of her period; that wasn’t due for another two weeks. She wasn’t prone to migraines, and she scoffed at the idea of naps, little bundle of energy that she was. “Sick,” he muttered as he tapped on the door prior to opening. Sick was the only possible explanation…except, once he saw her, he immediately knew he was wrong.

She was curled up in a ball on their bed, tears leaking from her eyes. She was still groping with one hand for the box of tissues on the nightstand, and he quickly crossed the room to hand one to her. When he sat on the bed and made as if to take her in his arms, however, she cried out and pushed him away.

“Molly, what’s happened, what’s wrong?” he demanded, eyes scanning her anxiously. When he saw that she was holding a hand protectively over her groin, his eyes widened before narrowing in fury. “Who did it?” he growled as he yanked his mobile from his jacket pocket. “I’ll have the bastard’s head in a basket so fast…”

“No one’s done anything to me, Sherlock, calm down,” Molly cried as she started to stab out a text message to Gavin Lestrade. She reached out and covered his hand with her own, tugging at him until he relented and cancelled the message. “I…I did it to myself,” she confessed in a tearful whisper.

He watched with furrowed brow as she lifted her oversized tee shirt and revealed the ice pack she was holding to her groin. She lifted that just as carefully, and he frowned at the sight of the angry red chemical burns that had replaced her normal pubic hair. “I wanted to, to try one of those hair removal creams, you know? The ones that are supposedly made for…” she gestured toward the injured area, and he nodded his understanding. “Only I don’t know what happened; I followed the directions, Sherlock, you know I’m not one to skip a step or two…”

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “I know,” he replied soothingly. A year ago he would have been on the phone to John or Mary, asking for their advice; now, however, he knew just what to do. “Keep that cold compress on there, Molly, while I make some of that herbal tea you like. And while I’m waiting for the kettle to boil, I’ll do some research into what might better soothe you, all right?”

She sniffled and tilted her lips up for a kiss, which he gladly shared with her. “Thanks, Sherlock,” she said with a smile as he stood up to make good on his promises. “You really are the perfect boyfriend, no matter what you might think.”

“Hmm, yes, well, the jury’s still out on that one, but I suppose you’d be the best judge of that, so…thank you?” He grinned and she grinned back, tears forgotten.

Hmm, perhaps he wasn’t so bad at this as he’d once thought he’d be. He hummed happily to himself as he researched suggested balms for Molly’s temporary indisposition. Who knew, maybe one day soon he’d find out how well he’d do as a fiancé…and eventually a husband!


End file.
